Movie Night
by Mykindleisawesome
Summary: The ninja and friends have a movie night! They're watching Catching Fire, what do they have to say about it?


Yeah,** another one shot. Don't judge me, guys. I'm in the mood for some fun friendship/family fluff. **

**I don't own Ninjago. I do, however, own Opal, an OC I just thought would fit in here.**

Opal and Nya looked up at the sound of repetitive knocking on their door. "Is someone having a seizure?" Opal wondered aloud, and Nya shrugged.

"There's no telling with them." They both chuckled before getting up and answering the door.

"Hurry up guys, were having a movie night!" Lloyd hopped up and down in front of the door. Both girls thought the kid was positively adorable, and the guys... Well, they had mixed feelings. But they all loved him like a brother.

"A movie. Which movie?" Opal leaned on the door frame, crossing her arms.

Lloyd frowned. "I don't know. They didn't really tell me. All they said was to bring you down, and that it was a surprise."

The girls shot each other a look. It was probably Kai, Jay, and Cole. Zane was too innocent. Well, not innocent, but it was highly unlikely he would do anything too stupid.

Nya gave Opal a look that read, 'Why not? Besides, you'll be leaving soon.'

Very true. Opal was Kai and Nya's cousin. She was only visiting, and would be leaving quite soon.

So she ran a hand through her long black hair. "I guess so. Give us a minute." Opal shut the door, glaring at Nya. "After I change, let's go see why you got me into."

* * *

><p>Lloyd waited outside the door. He saw the looks they were giving each other, and didn't exactly want to leave without them. About ten minutes after they told him to wait, they opened the door, wearing simple t-shirts and shorts.<p>

Which did make sense. It was 90 degrees outside. Lloyd felt hot even thinking about it. But oh well. More excuses to play video games.

* * *

><p>The three of them talked on their way to the living room, and were greeted by a dimly lit room. Nya glanced in. "Kai? Jay? Where are you?"<p>

Opal shrugged. "Beats me. If we're lucky, they got popcorn."

Jay walked in, the other ninja following. "Oh, you're good!" He handed each of them a small bucket of popcorn.

"Yes!" Lloyd cheered. "Popcorn!" He immediately grabbed a handful and shoved it in his mouth. The others laughed at his childish antics as they sat down on different couches.

Nya and Jay sat on one couch, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd on another, and Opal and Kai were on the last one. Opal stretched out, laying her legs across Kai's lap. She grabbed a pillow and laid her head down on it.

Kai glared at her and opened his mouth to speak. "Can it, hothead." He snapped his mouth shut and continued to glare at her. "Hey Zane, what movie are we watching?"

Zane tilted his head to the side. "I believe they decided to watch Catching Fire. I remember seeing the first one a week ago."

Opal mock gasped, leaned over, and clapped her hands over Lloyd's ears. "With children in the room?!" She hissed.

Lloyd glared at her and swatted her hand away as the rest of them guffawed. "I'm not a kid anymore!" He pouted. Opal nodded convincingly.

"Of course. Someone play it."

* * *

><p><strong>*for all of you who haven't seen Catching Fire, a, seriously. Watch it. Or read it. Watch out for the next bolded letters like this! Recap:<strong>

**SPOILERS START NOW!***

Opal sniffed as she watched the movie. "This part gets me every time!" The others looked at her funny, and she glared. "What?! He's my favorite!"

She couldn't help but feel better, however, as Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch stopped the public whipping of Gale.

* * *

><p>They all looked on sadly as Peeta volunteered, sending them both to the Games. Again. A loud gasp suddenly came from Lloyd.<p>

"Ohhh... _That's _why Haymitch looked so unhappy! Peeta was supposed to get chosen so Haymitch could volunteer and save him!" Everyone else stared at him. "Am I the only one that didn't get that originally?"

* * *

><p>Nya and Opal sighed dramatically as Finnick first came on screen. Jay nudged Nya, and she giggled. "I'm sorry, but he's pretty handsome. Of course, you're pretty awesome, too." They shared a quick kiss, and Jay snatched a piece of popcorn.<p>

"Mines all gone!"

* * *

><p>They watched the rest of the movie somewhat peacefully, until Jay interrupted at the end. He burst out laughing at the close up of Katniss's face.<p>

"That-that doesn't even look-real! I mean seriously!"

They all had to nod, and a few giggled a little.

But all they could think of saying was, "Oh, Jay..."

**Okay, all done, guys! Now, I did want to give you another chance to send in an OC. You can send in as many as you want, but only one will make it. I might have a couple as side characters, but... Anyway, the form...**

_**Name:**_

_**Nickname?:**_

_**Element:**_

_**Color:**_

**_Weapon:_**

**_Personality:_**

**_Appearance:_**

**_History:_**

**_Strengths:_**

**_Weaknesses:_**

**_Fears:_**

**_Anything else?:_**

**Please don't hesitate to send them in, and REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
